Slowly But Surely, An Earning It Interlude
by TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: Sort-of sequel to my first fic, "Earning It."  Rated T for slash heavy petting and a couple of naughty words.


_**This is somewhat of a sequel to my first Glee fic, Earning It. It's more of an interlude, though, because I'm not really sure how (or if) it will lead into further tales of Dave Karofsky's coming out and his relationship with Kurt Hummel. Still, I have suddenly found that these things don't go away unless you write them out, so I figured I'd post it to see what you all think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

Rain beat steadily on the roof of the black SUV, and on the stereo, Adam Lambert sang of not giving up and working it out. In the dark car interior, Kurt Hummel straddled his boyfriend Dave's lap in the driver's seat. He gasped as Dave's lips contacted an especially sensitive spot beneath his ear, running his hands through the other boy's short hair. He felt Dave's palm rest on his chest briefly, then begin a slow journey downward.

"Dave…" he almost moaned, trying to inflect a warning tone into his voice.

"It's okay, Kurt" breathed Dave. "Just let me…" His hand met the top of Kurt's jeans and quickly popped the button. He started caressing Kurt's navel, then followed the light line of hair until he met the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs. His firm lips captured Kurt's in a brain-melting kiss of epic proportions.

Kurt tried to shake off the haze of excitement that was clouding his judgment, but it was so difficult. He was completely hard, as was Dave, and the two were feeding off of each other's lust the way horny teenagers of all orientations had been doing for centuries. But as soon as he felt Dave's fingers dip into his underwear, he drew on a well of clarity from somewhere inside himself. He pulled his mouth off of Dave's abruptly. "Dave, stop it. I really mean it." he gasped out.

Dave stared at him, eyes completely unfocused and fingers still busily trying to reach their ultimate destination. He was obviously too far gone to listen to reason, so Kurt launched himself sideways off of his lap, landing halfway between the passenger seat and the console.

Dave held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. I just, ah, got carried away." He took a few deep breaths, staring at the steering wheel, then looked over at Kurt, who had managed to shift into his seat completely. He smiled apologetically. "Are you okay? I really didn't mean to push like that, I just…" he trailed off

Kurt flopped back in his seat, totally sweaty and heart still racing. "It's okay. We both got a little out of control there." He returned Dave's smile.

"It's your fault, you know." said Dave. He sent Kurt a slight leer. "You're just too fucking sexy. It's hard to keep my hands to myself, you know?"

Kurt laughed in reply and reached into the glovebox for a napkin or something to wipe his forehead with. It was ironic that all those months ago, he'd said Dave wasn't his type because he sweat too much, when it was in fact Kurt who perspired excessively during their makeout sessions. Karma really was a bitch. He cranked down the visor and checked himself in the mirror, pulling the collar of his Armani Exchange graphic tee to the side to check for hickies. It was a good thing he favored collared dress shirts with a snappy tie for school, because they were pretty damn handy at hiding the occasional love bite from his dad and Carole. Finn, with his casual t-shirts and polos, wasn't quite so lucky, and had gotten the "What exactly is _that_ on your neck, young man?" lecture from his mom at the breakfast table more than once.

He heard Dave sigh beside him. "What is it?" he asked.

Dave smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just being a typical guy right now." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, so he continued. "Why can't we, Kurt? I mean, c'mon…" He hated how even he could hear his own voice turn whiney.

Kurt's lips curved up in a smile, but his eyes went serious. "You know why, Dave."

"I know, I know. Not until I'm totally out." He pouted, which Kurt found extremely cute.

"You know it's not a punishment, and I'm not trying to force you to do anything before you're ready. But it's like how I needed to hold off on the kissing until you made at least an initial step to come out. Intimacy and honesty track side by side for me. The less secretive our relationship is, the more I can trust you with my body." Kurt reached out and stroked the side of Dave's face, his thumb brushing those pouty lips. "I know someday we'll have 100% of both. You'll be okay with the whole world knowing about us, and I can give you everything I have in me. We'll share all of ourselves with each other, in every way, and it'll be amazing."

"I'm starting to get a little tingle just thinking about it." said Dave, pout replaced with a grin.

"Me too." Kurt returned the smile, but grew serious again. "But how soon that happens is up to you."

"Well, everyone at your party last month knows. Your parents, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pilsbury, and everyone in glee. Even Ms. Pilsbury's boyfriend knows, and that was the first time I'd ever even seen the guy." Dave paused. "And I think a lot of people at school suspect something. I don't pick on you or anyone else anymore. I don't hang out with Azimio and those other assholes either. I talk to you at your locker at least a couple of times a day, and we go out in public after school together."

"You haven't told your family yet, though." said Kurt.

"No. I'm pretty sure they suspect something is up too, though. My dad was talking about that fucking moron in Arkansas who posted on Facebook that he'd throw out his sons if they were gay. He told me he totally understood how the guy felt, and that he wouldn't hesitate to do the exact same thing. I thought it might be an opening, so I asked him if he really thought could go through with tossing his own son out onto the street. He looked right at me and said, 'It's a good thing we'll never have to find out, isn't it, Dave?' I think he totally knows, he just doesn't _want_ to know."

"Jesus, Dave! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt looked at him with such empathy, it made Dave's heart swell.

"Just a couple of days ago, right before we went to see Red at the movie theater. I was going to tell you, but you were so excited about how fabulous Helen Mirren still is, I just didn't have the heart to bring it up. And I got kinda distracted by Bruce Willis's arms, to be honest." He smiled at Kurt, but his boyfriend's sad expression didn't change. "Seriously, though, I just didn't want to talk or think about it. I hate it when shit at home keeps me from having a good time with you. So I just put it to the back of my mind."

"I'm so sorry, baby." said Kurt. He only called Dave that when he was at his most emotional. He hated that he'd made Kurt so upset, but hoped his next words would change things.

"It's okay. At least I finally know he'd do it. When I come out all the way Kurt, he's going to kick me out. And my mom's not going to stop him. She never stands up to him about anything. Less getting slapped around that way, I guess." He shrugged. "Anyhow, knowing that, I realized I had to figure out where I can go after I get the boot."

"You know you can stay with me. I already told you that." said Kurt.

"For a night or two, maybe. But you and Finn have to share a room as it is, and I don't think your dad would trust us under the same roof for too long. He's still not overjoyed about you dating the guy who slammed you into lockers for 2 years, and my moving in wouldn't help that at all." He looked fondly at the stubborn set of Kurt's mouth. "I need someplace I can go more long term. So I started asking around with the few people I'm out with, and Rachel offered to put me up for a while."

"Rachel _Berry_?" Kurt's eyes were wide, and even with the seriousness of the situation, Dave took pleasure in knowing he'd surprised Kurt. He wasn't an easy guy to slip anything past.

"Yeah, she had mentioned what I was going through to her dads. It turns out one of them, when he came out to his parents, got kicked out with just the clothes on his back. He actually had to live in a homeless shelter for a couple of months, can you believe that?" Dave shook his head. "Anyway, he told Rachel that there was no way he was going to let another kid go through that, and that I could stay with them as long as I needed too. She said they could box up the stuff in her trophy room, and move some Ikea furniture into it for me."

Kurt was still staring at him, like he couldn't believe was he was hearing. He swallowed, and Dave was alarmed to see tears form in those amazing eyes that seemed to change color with his emotions. Right now they were a beautiful, albeit shiny, pale green. A single tear spilled over, and he groped for Dave's hand. Kurt took a deep breath, and swallowed again. "I love you, Dave." he said, looking deep into the other boy's eyes.

Now it was Dave's turn to be surprised. He had told Kurt that he loved him that cold, damp night on the lawn, sobbing it into his shoulder. He'd even said it a couple times since. But this was the first time Kurt had ever spoken those three words to Dave. They filled him up inside, made him feel strong, and safe, and like completely changing his life was something he could actually accomplish.

He brought his face to Kurt's, and said "I love you too." It always felt wonderful to say. But it felt even better to get to say it back.

_**It's always surprised me that Rachel's dads don't have a prominent role with the gay-related storylines on Glee. I mean, they're two completely out gay men, living together openly in Lima with their adopted daughter. You'd think they'd have something to contribute to the discussion, right? I'm not sure why Ryan Murphy keeps them on the periphery, but personally I can't help wanting to write them into a story like this.**_


End file.
